witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Small Problems
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Small Problems is an optional quest in Act IV which Geralt receives if he strikes up a conversation with the local mason, Harn, who is trying to repair the bridge to the Fields. Walkthrough As Geralt is strolling through the area surrounding the village of Murky Waters, he comes upon a mason, Harn and his son, Pat, who are busily working on a bridge. It looks like they've just started. The witcher strikes up a conversation and it's not long before he learns that all is not a straightforward as it might appear. It seems that the river is haunted by ghosts who have contacted the mason in his dreams and instructed him to fix the bridge which had fallen into disrepair. Not wanting to anger the spirits, he set himself to the task. But as hard as he works during the day, every night his work is destroyed and he must start anew in the morning. Harn is convinced that the griggs who frolic around a small shrine, or santon, next to bridge are responsible for the vandalism. He feels that they consider the bridge and the river to be their "turf" and this is their way of not too subtly "nudging" him out. He asks the witcher if he can help and of course our hero obliges. After all, even monster-slayers need steady income. The mason also adds that the local witch probably knows something about griggs and could offer some options. So off Geralt goes to see the local witch, who is also the healer, and depending on his choices earlier in the game, might even be Abigail. Regardless, the healer tells him that the griggs require a peace offering in the form of a cat harness which was stolen from them by a rival band of griggs who live in the crypt in the fields. Cat harness??? Yes indeed, it appears that griggs harness and ride cats in the same manner that humans harness and ride horses. The witcher then heads off to the crypt to retrieve the object in question. The crypt is full of nasty beasts: alps, cemetaurs, alghouls, ghouls, fleders and garkains abound. There is even an ancient cemetaur who haunts the deepest, darkest corners of the crypt. So after much hacking and slashing, the witcher finds the santon of the "bad" griggs and retrieves the harness. He then goes back to see the healer who instructs him to place the harness in the santon of the "good" griggs and wait for their counter-offer. He does as instructed and the griggs offer a four-leaf clover which Geralt in turn gives to the mason as a talisman against further vandalism. The mason is thrilled and offers the witcher three possible rewards: 400 orens, a book about specters and the Wild Hunt, or his son's services as an archer during dangerous encounters in the area. Notes * One player reports that while fighting a giant centipede he got too close to Mason Harn and the monster killed the mason. Harn never respawned and the player wasn't able to finish the quest. Harn's remains did offer 500 orens as some sort of compensation * The Ancient Cemetaur is listed as a related quest because Ureus is in the same crypt as the bad griggs, so often the two quests are completed in the same outing * The crypt in the fields is an excellent place to acquire a bit of extra XP as it restocks the monsters quite often and there are plenty of them (quite a few alps which are still around 500 XP each at this point) * It is possible to complete this quest without actually retrieving the cat harness. The griggs will also accept any strong alcohol and give a four-leaf clover in exchange as well, but I believe this would forfeit the 2000 XP received for securing the harness from the crypt. Phases The Bridge A mason named Harn asked for my help. Some malicious creatures are destroying the bridge he is building. I should ask the healer how to deal with griggs. I should see a healer and ask her how to deal with griggs. Underground Griggs I need to go to the crypt in the fields. Inside, I'll find a santon belonging to a tribe of underground griggs. I need to find a cat harness there... The healer thinks it will be useful. I need to take a cat harness from the griggs that live in the crypt and return to the healer's hut. The Harness I have the cat harness for the griggs. I can use it to conviince them that the mason has only good intentions. I have the harness that will win the griggs' favor. I should see the healer. The Offering I need to place the harness on the santon of the griggs who are annoying Harn. If the griggs are satisfied, they will leave me a token of their friendship. I have to leave the harness as an offering for the griggs by the bridge. The Four-Leaf Clover The griggs accepted my gift and left me a four-leaf clover in return. I should give it to Harn, who's sure to see it as a good omen. I must give the four-leaf clover to the mason. (2000 XP) A Reward The mason can now continue working, though I doubt he'll finish the bridge anytime soon. Harn rewarded me for helping him. I have received my reward. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV